Plus One
by MLVL
Summary: Someone is missing and someone is hurting. Wich kind of news should one expect after an incident?
1. Chapter 1

_The noises from the airplane motors came through the window and a thought assault my head. You could be in that plane. I quickly step outside and I can see the captain walking to the house so I walk to meet him halfway. Shivers dash through my body. His face isn't the usual pleasant expression I'm used too. I got the sense something terrible is about to happen. I'm about to welcome him but I never get the chance because the airplane explodes and all I could hear is a big splash. I see a big piece of the airplane flying in our direction and I wish I'd never open that door before I pass out.  
___

I wake up expecting it was all a nightmare. I'm laying on a metal surface inside a cold room. I'm freezing without any warm clothes just a thin gown. When I try to get out of bed my legs didn't follow my lead. I can't move and it's cold here. Someone please help me. A wave of nausea fills my stomach and the room gets all distort, my eyes close reflexively and I pass out again.  
_  
I open my eyes slowly and I'm in another room, there's someone with me. I could barely watch her uniform but she looks like a nurse or a doctor. I come to my senses and I believe I'm in the hospital. Silent tears run through my face. My mouth's dry and it's difficult to swallow so I reach for the glass of water in the nightstand and I take a careful sip. She gives me some pills and checks my eyes searching for some kind of head trauma I guess. She lifts my head and adds extra pillows to make me sit. I don't know how much time I've lost, I don't know the extent of my injuries and I don't know if you where in that plane._

_The pills start to work and she explains me that I was in a very bad shape when they got me to the hospital. I felt like this wasn't a nightmare and the thought that this is just the beginning of something more horrible hunts my thoughts. I'm tired, and everything in my body but my legs hurts._

_The captain didn't make it, a big piece from the airplane hit his head and he died instantaneously. I was luckier according to the doctor. I'll need a wheelchair while my legs are temporarily paralyzed. Something is putting pressure to the nerves in my back but I had a surgery and if everything went well my legs are going to return to normal soon. But I could read in her face she isn't telling me everything. There's something else she's trying to tell me but she's not sure about how I'm going to take it. She's not sure if it's the right time yet._


	2. Chapter 2

_Two days are gone and a knock on the door is enough to wake me up. A young man asks me if he could come in. I give him a reassuring smile and say sure. He__'s taller than me, dark hair, brown eyes and the muscles in his upper arms look like he's been doing a lot of push ups later. His smile is honest and I can see he's not there to provide me with bad news. He introduces himself as Joe, explains me he's my physiotherapist and that I'll be stuck with him for the next months. His funny and while we make the exercises I see he's very professional and careful with the amount of force I make. I ask him about my legs, if I'll be using them soon. He thinks it will probably take a few weeks before I regain some strength in them, but the exercises will help with that._

_A few exercises later I'm tired like I've been runni__ng for hours and he helps me getting back into the bed. Joe is very polite and before he leave the room he give me a big smile and wishes me luck. I say thank you before I close my eyes again._

_Later, during the afternoon, __Zoe and Emily come to visit me. It's not like Zoe and I get along with each other but I made an effort because I really love Emily. She hugs me and all I can see are you eyes in her. She has your eyes and God I really miss your eyes. They ask me if someone had told me about the captain and I say yes. Emily says they were coming from his funeral, and that Loker and Torres said they will come to visit me soon. I want to inquire them about you but Zoe reads my face and before I could say a word she shuts me politely. When Emily leaves the room to get coffee finally Zoe explains me you weren't in that airplane but you're still missing. No one saw you but a man in the captain's funeral had talked to her about a letter he wanted to give to a Gillian Foster. The problem was he couldn't find her anywhere. I ask her why she didn't tell him I was in the hospital and bring the letter to me. She explains me he said he needed to give it to me in person. It must be a letter from Cal. _


	3. Chapter 3

_In the next morning Torres came to see me. I was just finishing with Joe when she came inside the room. First she looked a little shaken for seeing me in a hospital bed with some injuries in my face and unable to walk. I guess I wasn't looking pretty. But, that's what you get to look after an explosion. I tried to make a little joke about my condition just to pass up the first impression. It worked and she started to smile again. That's the Torres I knew. After she filled me in the later cases I asked her about Cal. A sad expression appeared in her face before she assured me the group didn't get a word about him. She was telling the truth. Cal was too smart to call anyone from the office._

_She left with her wishes of me getting better soon._

_During that afternoon no one came to visit me and I got lost in my thoughts. First, flashbacks of the accident played repeatedly in my head. Subsequently memories from the previous days:_

_"What do you think? Should I pick the black or the red one?" I asked Cal with both of the dresses hanging in my hands._

_"Hmm, I guess you look absolutely extraordinary in both of them." Cal answered me coming from the bathroom. "Besides you look even better without any of them on." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck gently. I guess it will always work like this, even after one year together I keep melting under his touch. And he knows it he knows I love him with all my soul. "But, if you really insist in having my opinion…" He whispered biting my earlobe. His warm breathing increasing my own breathing like he could control my lungs rhythm. And before I could even think about getting late to work, my towel was on the floor and we're making love again._

_A nock outside brings me back, and by the time I say 'come in' a man already had come through the door. He's skinny and taller than anyone I've ever known. He's using a black hat and a long raincoat despite the current weather. Before he closes the door he takes sure no one had follow him. He's a very intriguing character I could assure you. He remembers me those detectives we watch in old movies._

_He quickly moves to the window and before I could say 'who the hell are you?' he starts speaking. He makes clear that he came from Cal and he has something to me. I ask about Cal, how and where is he. I want to know if he's coming back or if I could meet with him anywhere. He doesn't answer my questions instead he handles me a white envelope. He leaves the room in the same bizarre way he had come in._


	4. Chapter 4

_Gill,_

_I really hope you're safe._

_The captain knew the reason I've to hide from everyone. He was supposed to explain it to you as soon as he got there. Now, I'm felling guilty to send him there to face his own death and for putting you in danger too. That bomb was for me love, they were trying to kill me and they thought I was in the plane. Now, I'm in some sort of witness protection and I'm safe. But you're too close to me and they'll probably relate us, so I need you to stay calm and keep vigilant as much as you can. I have someone taking care of you but he will only show himself if your life is in danger. These guys are after me and they don't know exactly how much you know. I need you to be safe, don't do something I wouldn't Gill._

_Inside th__is envelope you could find an address, and if you look closely inside your jewelry box you will find a key. Inside the house there's a big painting of two girls playing outside in a garden. Behind the painting there's the evidence you'll need to proof my innocence if this come to that. This is not the right time to go and retrieve it. Actually, I doubt you'll be able to walk in the next weeks. You'll know when the right time came, if it came. And I'll let you know the person you should handle it._

_I know you're worried and I understand but you have to be patient. I've done many things wrong and before we get together again I'll try to repair a few of them. I miss holding your hand on a walk during the day and across the table at a restaurant at night. I promise we'll celebrate soon. Be patient Gill._

_Remember when we were taking pictures last year near the river and the machine fall to the water. Remember what I told you before the machine fall from you hand._

_Gillian, do you remember our phone conversation on Christmas last year? You were driving to spend Christmas with your family. My intention remains the same. _

_Love, Cal_


	5. Chapter 5

_After reading Cal's short letter my first thought was: Oh my God, he'__s safe! My second thought was: I wish I could do more. But my legs don't move and I feel like shit._

_What if something happen__s?_

_What if someone tr__y to hurt me? How could I escape? My legs, they… I cry silently praying for someone to help me. Wishing I could trust someone and talk. Who's that person Cal got to protect me? Is he or she trustable? If Cal thinks so I should believe him. Did I meet with that person? Was it that raincoat man who brought me the envelope? I hope it isn't. Could be one of the nurses, or that first doctor, she looked like she was hiding something. At least I thought she was a bit suspicious. Wait! The guys after Cal, who are they? Could they hire someone inside the hospital too? I need to be alert, I can't trust anyone. God give me strength and faith to survive. I feel like I'm going to explode, so many questions and no one to talk. What did Cal do this time to piss them off?_

_Then I remember those last lines of his letter. He was trying to send me some message. He was trying to send me strength to carry on._

_Last year on Christmas when I was driving to meet my family I told Cal that when he meets__ with my family, they would want to know his intentions. He chuckled. Then I asked him "What are you're intentions?" And he promptly replied "My intention is to marry you!" So, if his intentions remain the same he still wants to marry me. I'm starting to feel butterflies in my stomach again. Just remembering his words make me more in love with him than five seconds ago. I miss him so much._

_Last year we were walking along the river and we stopped to take a picture. But I was never satisfied with the way the machine captured that moment. Probably, I wanted it to be more than perfect. So I started to complain and he told me. "The camera will never be able to capture the beauty I see in you. Because when I'm with you I don't see you with my eyes, I see you with my heart." And after that I drop the machine to the water. Because I never thought Cal would be able to say romantic stuff like that. He's always so closed and he opened for me. It made me feel special and I felt I could trust him like he trusts me._


	6. Chapter 6

_Before dinner time a nurse came to give me a bath. It wasn't really a bath because I still can't stand on my foot. She removed my gown and expertly bathed my body with a sponge._

_My legs were left for last and that's when the most surprisingly thing happened. An unexpected burning at the bottom of my left foot was followed by a slight trembling of my leg. I guess the nurse wasn't expecting it to happen too. At first she looked alarmed and she kind off stepped back. But then she smiled and told me that she was calling the doctor so she helped me dress a clean gown and left the room._

_I couldn't believe that probably my legs were coming back to normal. My first instinct was to try and stand up but who was I kidding. After two frustrated attempts to seat by myself I give up._

_When the doctor come inside I was in the exact same position the nurse left me. I had just moved my hands to my face in a stupid effort to cover my frustration. When she started to speak to me I immediately recognized her voice. It was the first doctor I've seen when I woke up at the hospital, the one who gave me the bad news about my legs. She asked me if I was in pain. I said no, because I was just humiliated. Even without an audience my ridiculous attempts to stand up upset me._

_While looking closer to her face I remembered about the first talk we had and the way she was concealing something. She made a few tests to see how my legs responded and by her face I knew my legs where doing great. She congratulated me saying that I was doing such a great job with my physiotherapist. And she concluded saying my legs were starting to have a little sensibility because the swelling in my back should be fading._

_I lay in bed all day but I probably looked too tired because of all things going on in my head and body. So the doctor said that I should rest for now. But I give her my best inquiring look. I guess she understood what I meant. She dismissed the nurse and came to seat at my bed bringing her hand to my own._

_At first I didn't understand why such intimacy, this wasn't normal between doctor and patient. I stared at her face wondering what was this all about. She looked like she was conflicted, maybe fighting with her own thoughts. I've learnt about that expression a long time ago. She didn't know were to start so I decided to give a little help asking her what the problem was. She started talking slow but quickly come to a conclusion, a shocking conclusion that I wasn't prepared to listen. After hearing her words intently my heart was ruined and I didn't know if I should cry our what._

_I couldn't believe that I'd lost Cal's child. First I couldn't understand how it was possible that I was even pregnant. The tears run free down my cheeks soaking my hair. Second how come that I didn't notice something. But then again it wasn't like I was looking for it. And another stream of tears followed by a broken scream that never left my throat because I was in shock. A child, I was having a baby, my own baby. Cal, our child and now it's gone. I felt empty and despite all the things that the doctor said I couldn't help but grieve for my lost baby._

_She told me that I couldn't stress too much because of my legs and that I should rest to keep the good work I've been doing so far. But I didn't care about it. She explained me that the doctors were afraid of telling me right after the accident because I was in a critic condition, they still didn't knew what was really going on with my legs and I didn't have anyone with me. But now that my legs were responding she felt like I could deal with the miscarriage and move on. Before leaving she advised me again about resting._

_I lost track of time and her words were reverberating inside my head. Nothing was more important and painful than this and Cal wasn't here with me. I needed a shoulder to cry, strong_  
_arms to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright. But Cal wasn't here. The pain was so unbearable that I thought the world had just imploded on me. Last thing I remember was the nurse coming inside again and giving me a sedative._


End file.
